B.A.P - Fight For Freedom
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Fight For Freedom (Intro)right|200px *'Artista:' B.A.P *'Single:' Power *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop, Rap, Hip Hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 27-Abril-2012 *'Agencia: TS Entertainment '''Romanización Yeah B.A.P in the buildin’ Ya kno what it is Let’s rock Fight for freedom Yeah B.A.P in the buildin’ You better watch out You ready? geori reul georo do urin jeonbu free hage jayuroun yeoljeong eun jichi ji anhe Music, fashion, style buteo real hage jinan trend e gada dujima ay, man namdeuri yes hamyeon uri neun no hane tteok gateun type eun sangjong anhae Like it like it like that nae hal mal makhim eobshi let’s do it sori jilleo bwa keuge deo keuge Loud & shout nae gaseume sori jilleo bwa sege deo sege nareul ttara make some noise Come on eonje kkaji gadhyeo isseullae eonje kkaji namdeul cheoreom sallae We will rock the floor dwi jibeo beoril kkeoya We will rock the floor Baby, tell it to me Baby, tell it to me wuichyeo free free free freedom We will rock the floor dwi jibeo beoril kkeoya We will rock the floor Baby, give it to you Baby, give it to you It’s free free free freedom 'Español' Sí ! B.A.P está aquí Ya sabes quienes somos Vamos a rockear Lucha por libertad Sí ! B.A.P está aquí mejor ten cuidado estás listo? Cuando caminamos por las calles, también lo hacemos todo con libertad la pasión de libertad nunca se desgasta desde la música, el estilo, de verdad no te quedes atrás con la última tendencia ay, hombre Si otros dicen "sí" nosotros decimos "no" No nos mezclamos con los del mismo tipo así, así, así diré libremente lo que quiero, hagámoslo. (Gritar fuerte) más fuerte grita fuerte en mi corazón (Grita fuerte) Más firmemente, sígueme, hagamos ruido vamos ¿Hasta cuándo quieres seguir atrapado? ¿hasta cuándo quieres vivir como los demás? Vamos a rockear en el suelo vamos a sacarlo de adentro hacia afuera vamos a rockear en el suelo Nena, dímelo nena, dímelo Estas libre libre libre, libertad Vamos a rockear en el suelo vamos a sacarlo de adentro hacia afuera vamos a rockear en el suelo Nena, dímelo nena, dímelo Estas libre libre libre, libertad 'Hangul' Yeah B.A.P in the buildin’ Ya kno whut it is Let’s rock Fight for freedom Yeah B.A.P in the buildin’ You better watch out You ready? 거리를 걸어도 우린 전부 free하게 자유로운 열정은 지치지 않네 Music, fashion, style부터 real하게 지난 트렌드에 갇아두지마 ay, man 남들이 yes하면 우리는 no하네 똑같은 type은 상종안해 Like it like it like that 내 할 말 막힘없이 할래 let’s do it 소리 질러봐 크게 더 크게 Loud & shout 내 가슴에 소리 질러봐 세게 더 세게 나를 따라 make some noise Come on 언제까지 갇혀있을래 언제까지 남들처럼 살래 We will rock the floor 뒤집어 버릴꺼야 We will rock the floor Baby, tell it to me Baby, tell it to me 외쳐 free free free freedom We will rock the floor 뒤집어 버릴꺼야 We will rock the floor Baby, give it to you Baby, give it to you It’s free free free freedom 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop